A Kiss and I Will Surrender
by xsaraxmalfoyxpotterx
Summary: possible one shot about simon and ralph and the one thing simon wants to do before he dies. slash.


**_A Kiss and I Will Surrender_**

**_warning: _**slashy themes...kissing...POSSIBLE almost sex (undecided) ralph/simon

**_disclaimer: _**not mine whatsoever...cept the slashy plot thing...thats all mine!

okay, on with the show!!

* * *

Ralph sat storming on the rocks on the edge near the pool. He hated it here. He felt himself slipping away from reality and he knew before long he would end up like Jack. Jack was crazy, he would clearly do something he would end up regreting. He was an animal and he hated him more than he hated the beastie. He shuddered, holding back an endless flow of tears was hard.

A soft hand sliped on his shoulder and when he looked, Simon had a sad/understanding smile on his lips. Ralph just looked away, "I hate this."

Simon sat beside him, "I know, so do I... But you'll get off this island."

Ralph looked at Simon, "What?"

Simon repeated himself, "You'll get outta here, I know it."

Ralph frowned, "No I won't, there was already a ship, what's the odds of another one comming? None."

Simon frowned and looked directly into Ralphs eyes, "If I didn't know it, I wouldn't tell you. You're going to get outta here, you and everyone else."

Ralph looked back at Simon, "Me and everyone else...but whatta 'bout you, Simon?" Simon looked at his feet, "Meh, don't worry about me, Ralph.."

Ralph looked where Simon was looking, "But you'd tell me if something was the matter right? We are best friends after all.."

Simon looked up into the horizon, "The thing is...I know how this is going to end, and...I'm afraid for your lives."

Ralph nodded, "I understand...I mean Jack is so...crazy and Roger is so mean to the littluns and I know I could be better. I don't know about you, but I think I'm getting farther and farther from how I used to be."

Simon hugged his knees close to his body and nodded, "It was bound to happen...We're too young to rule an island. Such a bad island at that...terrible."

Ralph looked at Simon in his huddled position,_ "They say he's batty which is most likely true. I think we're all batty...it's hard not to be when you're stuck on a deserted island with beasties and pig-runs." _Thought Ralph. Simon looked up at Ralph who was staring at him, "What?"

Ralph shrugged and looked away, "How do you know what's going to happen?"

"I don't know, I feel...and my feelings help me know...I've always had feelings like...good feelings, bad feelings..they help me understand if what I think's gunna happen is gunna happen."

"Like what?"

Simon thought, "Like...I think something bad is going to happen to one of us soon...and I get a bad feeling when I'm alone or near Piggy...that makes me think something is going to happen to one of us.."

"Is that why you don't think you're going to get off the island?"

Simon nodded saddly, "If anything happens to me, and you were part of it...then...I was right."

Ralph gasped, "You think I'm going to be part of what happens to you?"

Simon looked up at Ralph, eyes glazed with tears about to fall, "Yea. I do."

Ralph was outraged, "Why? Why would I do something to hurt you?!"

Simon shook his head, "You won't do it on purpose...it'll be an accident." A tear fell and he looked out into the ocean, "If it happens...I can forgive you...and everyone else. It's not your fault we're here. Maybe it's just how it's supposed to be, you know? Like, for me."

Ralph was shaking, "No it's not. You're so kind and generous and just so...We climbed the mountain together at the begining and you helped me make the huts and you've always been there for everyone who needed help and stuff..." He started to cry, "I don't want to kill you...I can't.."

Simon was crying too, "But you will..."

Ralph cried, "Then how can I make it up to you!?"

Simon looked up hopefully for a second then down again, "Even if there was something you could do, you wouldn't."

Ralph wiped a tear quickly from his cheek, "I bet I would if you'd tell me."

"I doubt it."

Ralph went close to Simon on his knee's "Tell me."

Simon resigned, "Fine...I just...I don't want to die without...being... Ugh this is so stupid.."

"No it's not, without being what?"

Simon took a deep breath, "Kissed."

Ralph smiled, he almost started laughing, "Kissed as in...kissed?"

Simon was blushing crimson. He mumbled, "Yea, see I told you."

Ralph laughed, "If a kiss is all you want then.." He took Simons face into his hands and pushed the hair from infront of his blue eyes, "You can have a kiss."

Simon shuddered, full soft lips touched his lightly then a bit harder. Simon pushed forward a little and wrapped his arms around Ralphs thin waist. An electric shock went throught their veins, it felt like lightning. Ralph ran his tounge along Simons lips and asked for entrence, which he got. He slowly ran his tounge up and down Simon's, slowly coaxing his to join. The kiss became heated and Simons hands were travling everywhere touchable on Ralphs body, Ralph reciprocated and slid his hands up and down Simon's back.

They realised they were both aroused and Ralph jumped away, "I'm going to kill you..."

Simon smiled bitterly, "I know."

Ralph stood up to go when Simon grabbed his hand and pulled him back down into a soft lingering kiss, "Thank you...thank you so much..this meant..alot."

Ralph frowned but then smiled, "You're welcome...I'm sorry..I'm..really really..sorry.."

Simon smiled and tears flew down his face, "I know."

* * *

fin for now...might continue if i get good reviews..for now it's a one shot..i need at least 5 before i consider continuing D so...review!!


End file.
